Whole heart
by Smalllady08
Summary: My own take from the image divulged from the comics "Power of X", where Charles confronts Moira.


**Author: **

**Summary: **My own take from the image divulged from the comics "Power of X", where Charles confronts Moira.

**I'm going crazy with the picture divulgued of House of X, Power of X and so anxious about Moira being there. Hope you enjoy, leave reviewa please?**

**Whole heart**

_Still I hear_

_Still in small voice in my ear_

_Such a voice wipes away every tear_

_I'm nothing more than a speck of matter_

**Whole heart-Tara Simons**

"No." Charles said with a nervous smile while staring at his former fiancee Moira Mactaggert, who was in front of him, her face serious and two suitcases at her feet. "You're kidding, right?"

She'd just told him she was leaving to Egypt to be with En Sabah Nur, who's been waken up weeks before, bringing chaos to the world and made Charles train his new x-men team to confront him.

He was tempted to read her mind but he'd promised her he'd never do that without her permission again. He extended his hand toward hers, seeking her skin while staring at her brown eyes. She felt so cold. She didn't avert his touch but hadn't squeezed his hand back either.

They had a history together, they had been engaged, had had a son together, Kevin, who had died duo problems from his mutation even after all the experiments Charles and Moira had done to try to save him, and had been through so many things together even after their breakup.

Charles still loved her, so why, why was she acting like that? Talking bullshit and being so cold and leaving him?

"It's true Charles. Read my mind." Her lips whispered seriously, so he took two fingers to his right temple and was invaded by her memories.

Flashes about her, traveling to Egypt, beautiful as ever in a red dress and white scarf, then crying about him and their son, dreams about En Sabah Nur making her promises and then, Moira waking up him from his tomb and being embraced while the villain brought her body to his, kissing her.

Charles stared at her in shock and disappointment, his hand falling to his lap while the other let go of her hand.

_What did you do?_

"Now you see?" She asked him sadly, her eyes shinning.

"How could you do that? He's dangerous and kills everyone who's against him!" He shook his head, angry at what she'd done.

"Because he promised me he wouldn't be like you, he'd stay with me and love me. That he can bring Kevin back." She told him, her voice breaking at the memories of them together, the wedding that never happened, their son.

"He s some kind of god Charles, and even I'm being a scientist, after seeing what he can do, I'll worship him, give all I have for Kevin and a perfect world, doesn't matter what it coasts."

"What?" Charles couldn't believe her, she believed he'd do good things. Now Charles wished he'd given Moira attention, been at her side like he'd promised so she wouldn't have lost her mind and lead to wake up the apocalypse and would still be with him.

"I loved you." She told him, closing her eyes for a moment, hugging herself.

She'd loved him for decades even before they'd started working together and after the loss of their son and they broke up so he could forget about the pain and focus on the x-men, she'd been devastated but kept helping him, until she went to Egypt. Until she woke up En Sabah Nur and saw things in a different way from the science. She believed he was a god, he'd shown her things, a better world. A chance to move on from Charles and she didn't know how, why nut she believed in him.

"He's not what you think." He told her, frustrated. How could she, a scientist and the woman who'd fought with him and the x-men be so blind? Somehow, he knew En Sabah Nur had shown her things to make her believe in him but the telepath knew they were all lies, he was going to use her to get to them, using her pain, their feelings.

"Maybe this new world he's trying to build won't be so bad, I saw it, so I'm choosing his side. And I choose to say goodbye to you Charles, the man I've loved with my whole heart for so long." Moira told him, opening her eyes full of tears, but keeping her head up, seeing Charles' eyes shinning too, his lips parted and she could feel the invisible wall between them larger than the time they had broken up, but she was decided to follow En Sabah Nur and help him change the world.

And with those words, she kissed her fingertips, extending them toward Charles, before stopping midway and giving up.

Her words were like a punch to Charles and he couldn't let her go and make a huge mistake but also because he didn't want to loose her, so he took four steps toward her in his wheelchair, serious and when Moira stared at him, her heart started beating faster, feeling the warmth and that look on his face, before he took her hand, raising the other toward her face and closing the distance in a kiss full of love.

Moira's world stopped for a moment, remembering about their first kiss, feeling the warmth of his lips, his love for her which was still there and she kissed him back deeply, moving her lips over his.

She rested one hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeats and Charles brought her to his lap, embracing her, feeling her hand caress his head slowly and he was filled with him love for her, regretting how things had ended between them.

She parted her lips for his tongue while her hand started playing with the buttons of his shirt, feeling the telepath's hand closing around her waist, caressing her skin over her dress.

And then, Charles raised two fingers to his temple, ready to make her blackout so he could prevent her form going to En Sabah Nur because he knew it hadn't been only her fault but his too for not caring and loving her.

But then a portal opened in front of them and the huge figure of the apocalypse appeared with an evil smile and brought Moira to his side with his power and the woman gave Charles a resigned smile and told him, before entering the portal, her scarf falling at Charles' feet.

"Even if it's a mistake, it's mine. I'm not the same woman from 20 years, I need to do what I think is the right, and I believe in En Sabah Nur."

And she disappeared on the portal with the villain, her eyes meeting Charle's.

**Did you like?**


End file.
